Melinda coming into her powers part 1
by kaitline124
Summary: Melinda starts to come into her powers around the age of one. While she may not be as strong as her brothers' are (or is she), she's still 1/3 of the next generation of Halliwell witches to fight against evil. I'm starting the storyline early in Melinda's life hoping to see where this goes.


Melinda coming into her powers part 1

Paige and Piper were in the kitchen with baby Melinda cleaning up after dinner when Melinda started orbing the dirty dishes into the sink to help her mother out.

Paige:"Is Melinda doing that? She shouldn't be able to do that."  
Piper:"I know."  
Paige:"Leo's wings were clipped, he was mortal when she was conceived."  
Piper:"I know."  
Paige:"The only was that she could be part whitelighteris if... Piper you didn't!"  
Piper:"I... NO. You know how much Leo and I love each. I would never consider cheating on him!"  
Paige:"Good point. True love does have it's advantages."  
Piper:" It's a perk to know that neither one of us will stray from the other."

Leo walks into the kitchen to see what the girls are up to. Generally it doesn't take Piper so long to clean up a mess and he was starting to wonder what all the camotion was.

Leo:"What's with all the noise in here?"  
Piper:"Your dautgher has come into her first whitelighter power!"  
Leo:"She what!?"  
Piper:"You heard me."  
Leo:"What did she do?"  
Paige:"She orbed a pile of dirty dishes into the sink Leo!""  
Leo"Really!? (as Leo picks up Melinda out of her highchair) I didn't think that she would have whitelighter powers considering I clipped my wings after the ultimate battle."  
Piper:"I know. You don't need to remind me about that!" She replied sarcasticly.  
Paige:"Leo, maybe we should go the Elders to see why she si coming into whitelighter powers."  
Leo"That's a good idea. I'm curious as to why she has them myself anyhow."

Paige and Leo orb up to the heavens and came across Kyle Brody who recently has been appointed to Elder. Kyle didn't notice that Paige and Leo orbed to the heavens at first. Leo and Paige walked up to Kyle as he was turning around.  
Kyle somehow sensed theat the pair were around.

Kyle:"It's nice to see the two of you. What can I do for you Paige?"  
Paige:"About that. Little Mel orbed some dirty dishes into the sink even though Leo isn't a whitelight."  
Leo:"What I'd like to know is how My little girl has whitelighter powers if I clipped my wings after the battle?"  
Kyle:"Leo, you were a whitelighter for so long that the genes engrained with your dna."  
Paige:"Well, that explains the orbing thing."  
Kyle:"Will there be anything else?"  
Leo:"Are you saying the Melinda is twice blessed like Wyatt?"  
Kyle:"Without devulging to much information and changing the future, she is blessed with who her family is not by her powers!"  
Paige"That's all I need to know. Let's go home Leo."

Paige and Leo orbed back to the manor. Paige and Leo look for for Piper and Melinda when they find the pair in the sunroom playing. Melinda starts making some happy noises when she sensed that her dad waled into the sunroom. Paige walks into the sunroom after Leo.

Paige:"Boy she is happy about something!"  
Piper:"I'd say so!"  
(Melinda orbs into her dad's arms)  
Piper:"That explains the happy sounds she was just making."  
Leo:"That's my little girl!" (As he looks down at Melinda in his arms)  
Piper:"So, what did you two find out from the Elders?"  
Paige:"Apparently, she's suppose to have whitelighter powers since Leo was a whitelighter for so long that his whitelighter genes somehow engrained with his human dna."  
Piper:"That explains the orbing. Anything else that I should know?"  
Paige:Nope. Not that the Elders would endulge any information without changing the future."  
Leo:"It's safe to assume that we need to keep an extra close on Melinda by the way Kyle said that!"  
Piper"What's that suppose to mean Leo?" she replied with a concerned look on her face.  
(Wyatt and Chris were hiding behind the wall listening in and looked at each other when Piper said that.)  
Leo:"Piper, from the way Kyle was talking, I sense that Melinda will be an easy target to get to Wyatt."  
Paige:"I have to agree with Leo, Piper. Although, that really shoudn't be a problem considering how protective Chris and Wyatt are of Melinda." Leo:"I'm glad I'm not the only one that's noticed that and they're not the only ones!"

Wyatt and Chris walk into the sunroom from the sitting room. Leo hears the shuffle of the boys walking in and turns around. A group of demons shimmer in thinking this is a prime time to take out the next line of charmed ones by trying to kill Melinda but they didn't see Wyatt or Chris in the room.

Wyatt yells:"Duck!" when when everyone drops to the floor.

By this time, Melinda is crying uncontrolably in her dad's arms while he's protecting Melinda with his body. Wyatt manages to take all the demons out with his energy wave powers the demons were all lower level minions. The demons scream as they go up in gets up as the demons go up in smoke.

Paige:"Geez,that was close!"  
"A little to close if you ask me. My little Mel, it's all okay. The bad guys are gone now.", Leo said as he tried to comfort his little girl.

Melinda soon calmed down and has always felt safe in her father's arms. Chris grew wary and put the crystals up around the house to thawrt another demon attack. Leo puts Melinda to bed and sends the boys off to bed while Piper and Paige discuss further of the events of what just happened.

Piper:"What would they want with Melinda? Why are they after my little girl?" As she paces back an fourth across the sunroom.  
Paige: I don't know Piper. But Chris putting up crystals around the house was a good idea on his part. See, what'd I tell you about how protective the boys are of her!?"  
Piper:"I know but I still don't understand what the underworld would want with Melinda though. You should get back to your own kids. Henry is probably climbing the wall by now."  
Paige:"Are you sure Piper?"  
Piper:"I'm sure Paige. We'll be fine. If worse comes to worse, I can have the boys orb Melinda to the elders if something else happens."  
Paige:"Okay then. Good night."  
Piper:"Good night Paige and thanks for everything."  
Paige:"No problem Piper." As she orbs out.

Piper Head upstairs and gets ready for bed after checking in on Melinda. Piper opens the doorly slowly and quitely so as to not disturb Melinda, only to find that Leo was holding her in his arms in the rocking chair. Piper leans against the wall by the bedroom door watching the pair. Piper didn't stay long since she was so tired. Piper fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
